Come What May
by sid 6.7
Summary: this is a Usa/Mamo wedding fic. Hope you all like it. please R&R!
1. jitters

**Author's notes:  
  
This is my first fan fic, so bear with me, folks!  
  
I haven't read many fics about Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, so I decided to write one myself.  
  
Send all praise and flames *cringe* to kendi59@hotmail.com **  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of it's characters. So please don't sue me, because I have no money. Thank you and have a nice day! :)  
  
Come What May  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch for the millionth time in the last 10 minutes. He was due to pick up Usagi for dinner in half an hour. Little did she know that he had something very special planned.  
  
He, Mamoru Chiba was going to ask Usagi Tsukino to be his wife.  
  
His mind ran just thinking about it. Good lord, I have never been so nervous in my life, he thought. Of course, he knew that they were destined to be together. They would always be together.  
  
So why was he so nervous?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her dress. It was a light pink, and fitted her figure quite well. At 19, she had grown from the slightly awkward, clumsy teenager, into a remarkably beautiful young woman. And she wasn't the only one to have noticed this fact. More then once, she had caught other young men staring at her long legs and slim waist. She had always just smiled at them. She knew that they hadn't any chance whatsoever of winning her affections. There was only one man who would own her heart...  
  
Usagi snapped out of her daydream and looked at the clock by her bed.  
  
Speaking of Mamo-chan, he is going to be picking me up in 5 minutes!  
  
With practiced fingers, her long golden hair was wound up into the usual odangos. She finished just as she heard a car honk outside.  
  
"Bye Mom!" was all she had time to say as she made her way out the door.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched his Usako make her way towards him. He was standing outside his car and was somewhat suprised when she barrelled into him at full speed.  
  
"Mamo-chan." she sighed.  
  
"Usa, how can you do that in heels?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and smelling her hair. It smelled like strawberries and peaches.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways",she giggled and let him open the door and help her into the car. When he got into the car beside her, he looked over at her. Usagi was taken aback by the look of love in his eyes. For her. She blushed becomingly and smiled. Their lips were almost touching, nearly there, when Mamoru stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
Mamoru was looking somwhere over her shoulder, and she slowly turned around. There, peeking menacingly through the blinds was her father. Ikuko, his wife, promply came up behind him and smacked him over the head with the paper.  
  
"Shall we be off, then?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we shall."  
  
Mamoru's nervousness increased with every step they took towards the restaurant. It was one of the most expensive in Tokyo. Mamoru had decided that nothing was too good for his Usako. He wanted this night to be one that she would never forget. He absentmindedly played with the small velvet box he had concealed in his pocket. As they finally sat down at a small table, decorated with a beautiful centerpiece. After some small talk, Mamoru had finally brought up enough courage  
  
to ask her.  
  
Usagi was busy talking about a minor disagreement that she and Rei had had, which had ended in one of the infamous tounge battles. She knew that it probably wasn't the most romantic thing to talk about, but she was stuck. Mamo-chan had been ususually quiet when they entered the restaurant. She stopped talking when he placed his hand on hers. It was so warm. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt very selfconcious. There was that look again. It felt like nothing else mattered in the world but her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her heart started pounding. Her face became flushed and she gave him a small smile.He opened his mouth and started to speak.  
  
**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but it's fun. I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, maybe about 5 or 6 chapters. I know that this chapter is short, but I will try and make the other ones longer. I hope you liked it. Please, please email me and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it.  
  
Cheers!** 


	2. the proposal

Come What May  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I just write stories because it's fun, so please don't sue me! : )**  
  
"...Are you ready to order?"  
  
The waiter asked, looking at us. I couldn't help but notice the somewhat annoyed look on Mamo-chan's face. He saw me watching him and quickly wiped the expression from his face. Was it just me, or was he acting rather unusual tonight?  
  
After we had ordered and finished our food, Mamo-chan asked me if I wanted to dance. He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi had caught onto my rather strange mood, and I desprately tried to cover up and act normal. Do you have any idea how difficult that is when the butterflies in your stomach feel like they are going one hundred miles per hour? Honestly, I don't see how anyone can do this and live through it! I have never been so nervous in all my life. You'd think that with all Usako and I have been through, this would havea been a snap.  
  
To ease my nerves, and to try and keep Usako from noticing what a basketcase I was being, I asked her to dance. Once on the dance floor, a slow waltz began to play. In moments, all my nervousness melted away, and all that mattered was the girl in his arms. I thought back to all the times that we had danced like this, all the time that we had spent together.  
  
How much I loved this wonderful girl who was holding me like there was nothing else in the entire universe except her and I. And that was the moment. I took a deep breath and said the words that I have been wanting to say to her since the day that we met.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
He pulled away for a moment, and looked into my eyes. There was an emotion in them that thrilled me and frightened me at the same time. Mamo-chan kissed my forehead, and whispered in my ear, "Usa, will you marry me?"  
  
The world seemed to stop. I think I even stopped breathing for a few minutes there. All I could think about were his words. Will you marry me? Over and over in my head. I couldn't believe it. Apparently I took a little too long in answering him, because the next thing I knew, he was shaking me and calling my name. "Usa? Usako?" I could hear a note of desperation in his voice. Poor Mamo-chan! Here he was, asking me the most important question of our lives, and I was spacing out! I snapped back to reality and flung my arms around him. "Yes! yes, yes, yes!!"  
  
Steering me off of the dance floor and outside onto the nearby patio, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was plain gold, but I couldn't have thought of anything more perfect.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I slipped the ring onto her slender finger, still amazed at the thought of us finally getting married and living our lives together. I looked into her teary eyes and felt mine do the same. We shared one of the world's most earth-shattering kisses, and held each other close. "I love you, Mamo-chan." I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Usako."  
  
As we headed back to the car, she took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Now all we have to do is tell my parents! 


	3. the parents

Come What May  
Chapter 3  
  
**Disclaimer~ I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the characters. If I did, I would be living with Mamo-chan in the Bahamas. Hee hee hee! Please don't sue me! : )   
  
Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm on the third chapter already! Yea for caffine! Don't really know where that one came from. I guess I'm just going to see how many poeple actually read this! Bwa hahahahahahaha!!  
Umm... I'd like to thank my cat, Marvin, because he is cute. Yeah, I'm going to shut up now and get on with the story. : )  
  
Come What May  
Chapter Three  
  
My jaw dropped. Tell her parents? Uh oh. That is something I hadn't really thought of beforehand. Just thinking about it made me sweat. Not that I have anything against Usagi's parents. Her mother, Ikuko, had always accepted me. She knew that Usagi and I loved each other very much. In fact, she had been one of the major trump cards in out relationship.  
  
Her father, Kenji, however, was another story. I don't know what I had done to upset him. Maybe it was the fact that I was quite a bit older then Usako. Anyways, I had tried everything I could think of to make him believe that I wasn't some monster, and that I would never harm Usagi. So far, nothing has worked. So you can see why I was more then a little anxious and aprehensive about breaking the news to her parents.  
I looked at Usagi, and I knew that she could tell what I was thinking.   
"Mamo-chan, you know that he have to tell them eventually. What do you think my dad would do if we just ran away and got married?"  
  
************  
  
I could see why Mamo-chan was nervous. I was too. My dad had a reputation of being...well, overprotective. Once, when he had caought Mamo-chan and I kissing in the backyard, I swear, if it weren't for Mom holing him back, he would have gone after my boyfriend with a shotgun. But I knew that I was right too. We had to tell them sooner or later.....  
  
By the time we had gotten to his apartment, I had convinced Mamo-chan to come home with me tomorrow and we would tell them together. I knew that it would be hard for him, and that he was really nervous about it. So I called home and told mom that I was staying at Rei's for the night. To take Mamo-chan's mind off what we would have to do tomorrow, I offered him...other distractions.  
  
************  
  
We had just pulled up in front of Usagi's house, and believe me,I was seriously thinking of turning the car around so I could go find a place to curl up in a ball and die. It was weird - I almost felt like I was proposing to Usako's parents! I was dreading tellign her father. I told Usado this as we walked up the front steps, but she ignored me and pushed me in the front door, cutting off my last chance of escape. Ikuko had seen us pull up and was there to welcome us, giving me a warm hug, and then greeting Usagi. I was so glad that it was her we saw first and not her husband. "Mom," Usagi said as we walked into the kitchen, "Mamo-chan and I have something to tell you."   
  
************  
  
He looked over at me when I said that, a slightly horrified look on his face. I just smiled back at him. What was the point of prolonging the agony, I thought. Mom smiled, "All right dear, just let me get your father."  
Dad came in, looking tired and rather cranky. I think I heard a little whimper from Mamoru. He was holding on to my hand for dear life. I waited until Dad had sat down, and decided to tell them, since Mamo-chan seemed unable to do anything except stare ahead, wide -eyed.  
I took a deep breath and got it over with. "Mamo-chan proposed last night, and I said yes. We're engaged!"  
Mom jumped up and gave us both a huge hug. "Oh, I'm so happy! Congratulations!"  
My father, on the other hand, was a slightly different story.  
  
************  
  
I was glad to see that Ikuko was really happy for us. But my excitement dide as I looked over at Kenji. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead on the spot. "You WHAT?!? You proposed to my little girl? If you think that you are going to take her away from me you've got another thing coming you ignorant -"  
"KENJI!!" Usagi and I both looked over at her mother, suprised that she had spoken up like that, being a normally soft spoken person. "How DARE you say that to Mamour-san! He has been nothing but kind and considerate to our family, and Usagi loves him dearly, as he loves her. Apologize right now."  
Somewhat frightened by his wife, Kenji came over to me. "She is right, Mamoru-san. I am sorry for my behavior. Welcome to the family." With that, he shook my hand.   
Well, he wasn't filled with enthusiasm. but it was better then nothing.  
After we had left, Usagi turned to me, beaming. I would face a hundred Kenji's for that smile.  
  
**NEXT~Usagi tells her friends the big news, and plans for the wedding begins! WHOO HOO! 


End file.
